


Catching Feelings

by KatieNoctem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, its cute if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: can I request another Yondu(I’m a hoe for him tbh) maybe the reader is a member of his crew and she likes him but is too scared to say anything but the crew notices they both like each other and come up with weird plans to get them to confess maybe leaving them alone or locking them in a room (smut is up to you)





	Catching Feelings

You finished fixing the wiring on the M-ship, closing the hatch door and shimmying back down the ladder you’d used to get up there. Just as your feet hit the ground you heard boots approaching. You turned, flushing when you realised it was the Captain heading your way.  
“Ship all fixed?” He asked, nodding his head towards the M-ship.  
You nodded, opening your mouth to speak but finding the words caught in your throat. Yondu watched you puzzled for a moment as the two Ravagers following him started to laugh behind their hands.  
“What was that?”  
You blinked, swallowing hard. “Sorry Captain. She’s all fixed up, still looks a little rough on the outside but I did what I could. All the wiring is back to normal.” You patted the ship absentmindedly, momentarily distracted. “I reckon if I picked up some things next time we’re in Knowhere I could get her going even better than before.” You paused, turning back to see a bemused if slightly baffled blue face looking at you. “I… I have other ships to fix. Best be going.”  
You turned and practically bolted away, blushing furiously and leaving a very confused Captain behind you.  
“What’s eating her?” He asked, turning to glance at one of the men stood beside him.  
The Vraxian shrugged, though he was smirking. “Wouldn’t know Captain.”

As you rounded a corner and pressed your back against one of the other M-ships you cursed yourself. How were you ever going to manage to spend the rest of your life on this ship if you came over all flustered and ran away every time you had to speak to the Captain. Damn emotions. You were a Ravager, you weren’t supposed to be getting all emotional and sentimental, especially not over a man who would never so much as bat an eye at you. You were crew, that was all, and the Captain could have any of the beautiful women on any the planets you docked at. Had done in many cases. It hurt a little, but you really had to get over it. It was just that getting over it was the hardest part. Especially when the rest of the crew had noticed, and many of them were not about to let you forget it. 

You’d managed to avoid the Captain for several days now. It was much easier than it sounded, all you needed to do was keep out of trouble and blend in with the rest of the crew. You were only really singled out when something serious had gone wrong with the M-ships. Everyone on crew knew how to fly and do basic repairs, but the tricky stuff was your job. You’d worked on ships for most of your life before joining the Ravagers, those skills quickly got you put in charge of M-ship maintenance and improvements. Granted, sometimes tools were limited and it was about all you could do to keep the ships from limping, but on good days you had improved several of the small vessels. The captains ship in particular had been given a few upgrades, because, you reasoned, if anyone was going to need them it was the Captain. Leaders are always targets aren’t they? It had nothing to do with favouritism at all. But finally you couldn’t hide any more, there was some kind of issue with the 3rd Quadrant, displays weren’t working right and while it wasn’t entirely your area of expertise you were apparently the most skilled person on crew. That or the crew were plotting something. You really hoped they weren’t plotting something.

Yondu watched you intently as you scrabbled about under consoles, your red jumpsuit stripped down to the waist to give you more maneuverability. It wasn’t like it was the first time you’d done it, and really you should have gone to ask the tailor to fix it up into a two piece set a long time ago. It wasn’t like the damn thing fit brilliantly, the jumpsuits weren’t exactly made for women, but the tailor had been so busy doing repairs the day they picked you up that you’d been too afraid to ask and it hadn’t really ever been forefront of your mind after that. Normally Yondu would have left the work to be done and found something to occupy his time, there was always something for the Captain to do on board ship. Even if that something was nap. But something about you kept him there, watching you work, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust you. There was no one on ship he trusted more when it came to repairs, but he just didn’t want to leave. Aja, who had stayed to keep an eye on the Captain watched in amusement. He remembered something H'gar had said earlier and a plan started to form in his head.

“But how we get them in?” Lockjaw asked, looking around at the other Ravagers gathered in the corner of what passed for the mess hall.   
“Tell her we got something needs fixing.” Aja mused. “H'gar can do that. She’ll trust him more than most of us.”  
“Well you can’t blame her. I wasn’t part of putting her in an airlock for a joke.” He grumbled. “That was cruel.”  
“We done others before.” Lockjaw pointed out.  
H'gar just grunted. Edd, who’d previously been silent raised a hand as if asking for permission to speak. Aja rolled his eyes but nodded at him.  
“What about the Captain?”  
Aja sighed. “Same thing. Just get Tulk or someone to do it, he might actually listen to them.”  
“And how do you plan on keeping them there without the Captain putting an arrow through all our skulls?” H'gar asked, looking around as every face at the table twisted into a wince.  
“Leave that to me.”  
They all whirled towards the voice in the shadows. Everyone had forgotten the extra member of their little group was even there, his dark skin hiding him in the shadows. The second engineer grinned, pointed shark teeth flashing white.   
“I know how to override the ship controls. She’ll work it out eventually if she tries, but I’d put money on the Captain being enough of a distraction to keep her put.” He murmured, standing from his seat. “We’re all agreed then?”  
The group nodded in unison, all starting to rise from their seats as the door slid open. You stood in the doorway staring at them in confusion.  
“What are you up to?” You asked suspiciously.    
“Boys night.” H'gar grinned, striding towards the door.   
You watched them scurry away frowning, they were up to something.

They put their plan into action three sleep cycles later, you were down working on your own M-Ship, trying to upgrade the fuelling mechanism while everything else was quiet when H’gar came through the doors.  
“Ah, Y/N, I’ve been looking for you.”  
You rolled out from under the ship and raised an eyebrow at him. “Go on.”  
He rubbed the back of the head. “One of the M-ships in C bay, somethings gone funny on the inside.” He shrugged. “Need you to look it over for me.”  
“You can’t fix it?” You asked, rubbing a hand over your cheek and leaving a smear of engine grease.  
H’gar shook his head. “Think we need an expert.”  
Rolling your eyes you motioned for him to lead the way, falling into easy step behind him. He gestured to the M-ship in question, staying behind as you stepped inside.  
“You gonna come in and show me the problem?” You asked, stopping a few steps into the ship.  
“I got work to do. Just look over the main controls, that’s where the issue is.” He scurried away, leaving you cursing him under your breath as you went to look at the controls.  
Ten minutes into fiddling with the wiring you heard footsteps approaching, then a voice.  
“What in the hell you talking about?”  
You paled, trying to scramble out from the little corner you’d trapped yourself in but it was too late. The captains heavy footsteps echoed off the ships interior and he rounded the corner just as you managed to free yourself from the console.  
“Y/N?” He stared at you in confusion for a moment before turning back towards the direction you’d come. “Tulk? What’s going on?”  
The only answer was a clang as the doors shut and locked. Your eyes went wide. Surely they hadn’t done what you thought they’d done. They couldn’t be that completely insane.  
“Was that the damn doors locking?” Yondu growled.  
You nodded, eyes darting around wildly for any other escape route.  
“Why’d you keep doin’ that?”  
You blinked and turned your attention back to the Captain, already feeling your cheeks heat up.  
“Doing what sir?” Your voice wobbled slightly and you kicked yourself for it.   
“Tryin to run away. Every time I see you yer tryin to make a break for it.” He frowned at you. “You scared of me or something?”  
While a certain degree of fear in the crew was useful, stopped them doing anything too stupid like trying to disagree with his leadership, Yondu didn’t want them to be terrified of him. A crew that’s too scared to think for themselves is just as useless as a crew that doesn’t obey at all.   
You stared down at the floor, shifting your weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. “It’s not that. I mean, a bit, but no. Not that.”  
He blew a long breath through his nose. “Well good. What is it then?”  
You chewed your lip. “Nothing.”  
There was a loud clang as he slammed a fist into the nearest piece of console, making you flinch and take a step back.  
“Damnit woman I don’t want you running away every time I talk to you.” He snapped. “You might as well tell me, y'aint going anywhere.”  
“It’s not fear. I just get embarassed.” You mumbled.  
“What in the hell do you do that for?"   
This was mortifying. You twisted your hands in front of you, struggling with what to say while Yondu just stood there staring.  
"Just tell me.” He sighed.  
“I caught feelings.” You admitted, bracing yourself for a slap or worse, laughter.  
“That all? We all got feelings, we ain’t ships.” He grinned.   
“No Captain. I caught feelings for you."   
His silence made you look up. You weren’t sure you understood what you saw, that wasn’t an expression you’d seen on his face before. The silence worried you.  
"Captain?”  
He took a step forwards, grabbing your face and pressing his lips into yours. It startled you at first, but his hand on your chin stopped you pulling away until he was done. When everything finally let go of you he nodded to himself.  
“That’s settled then.” He grinned.  
You gaped at him, trying to work out what on earth just happened while Yondu turned and went to hammer on the door.   
“You better open this door now if you all don’t want a holiday out the airlock.”  
You heard the hiss of the locks freeing themselves and the door opening, still staring after Yondu as he nodded towards the open door.  
“You aint the only one who caught feelings.” He smiled. “Now get girl, there’s work needs doing.”


End file.
